Armor Levels
Overview A staple of any scifi, Armor and Power Armor are common in the Sword and Shield setting. Armor Levels refer to the varying strength, with the higher numbers being more powerful, and more expensive, than the smaller numbers. Armor levels are standard across the board and the level is a reflection of the capabilities of the armor. Unpowered Armor Level 0 Level 0 Armor is basic hard plate armor, covering either important parts of the body or the entire body. Level 0 Armor is cheap and is considered expendable, as it requires no custom fitting, and no power source, power requirements, and only protects from physical and plasma attacks to a small point, while unable to prevent biological, chemical, or radiological effects and is neither airtight, nor watertight. This armor is available to literally anyone. Level 1 Hard plate armor with an optional personal bubble shield. When shield breaks, rechargeable power cell must be replaced. Level 1 Armor is still cheap and mostly expendable, however the hard plate is still thicker and more protective than Level 0, as well as requiring no custom fitting. Level 1 Armor provides greater protection from physical attacks, and with shielding, is better able to withstand plasma attacks. This is the most common armor type for successful Solarian pirates. Level 2 in Level 2 armor. Artist Credit.]] Hard plate armor with recoverable personal bubble shield. After not taking fire for approximately five, the shield begins to recover over a period of one to ten seconds, based on the integrity of the shield. Level 2 Armor is not airtight on it's own, but usually comes with modular parts, such as a respirator. Level 2 Armor, contrary to popular belief does not have any powered endoskeleton to increase speed and strength, making Level 2 Armor actually heavier and harder to use, but considering the economical cost in comparison to actual Powered Armor, it's probably the most common armor level found in the private sector. Powered Armor All shields from this point on are Envelope. Whereas Bubble is a set size and shape, Envelope conforms to the shape of the person. Level 3 Hard plate armor with regenerating personal envelope shield. Shield will regenerate even under fire, though rate is much slower and is not guaranteed to be as protective while trying to maintain integrity under fire. Regeneration rate is a period of one to ten seconds, based on the integrity of the shield and the rate of fire being taken. Minor enhancements to strength and speed are provided through a powered endoskeleton. Level 3 Armor is custom fit to the wearer and is watertight and Airtight, allowing for operation in a vacuum, as well as protection from all forms of conventional attack. This is the first level to also provide a modicum of protection against psychic attacks, due to the strength of the shield. Level 4 Hard plate armor with regenerating personal envelope shield. Shield will regenerate even under fire, though rate is much slower and is not guaranteed to be as protective while trying to maintain integrity under fire. Regeneration rate is a period of one to six seconds, based on the integrity of the shield and the rate of fire being taken. Moderate enhancements to strength and speed are provided through a powered endoskeleton, mostly to handle the weight of the armor. Level 4 Armor is custom fit to the wearer and is watertight and Airtight, allowing for operation in a vacuum, as well as protection from all forms of conventional attack. Psychic attacks are less effective, due to the shield strength. Civilian Level 4 Armor is prohibitively expensive, worth the cost of a handful of smaller ships or a larger private warship. Unique Armors Level 5 Unique to the Solarian Empire, due to the requirement of Artificial Intelligence to make everything work properly. Multiple segments of hard plate armor with recoverable personal modular shielding, the same principle as found on Solarian warships, though weaker. Rate of recovery is one to five seconds, based on shield integrity. Major enhancements to strength and speed. Equipped with the ZHUGE hive mind AI to monitor vitals, tactics, comms, and provide tactical advice, as well as monitoring the condition of the user to provide medical treatment or record last words. Pieces of the armor will fly to the person and assemble itself over the person. Each piece has a micro VI for flight, all controlled by a node of the ZHUGE AI. This armor is designed for use in extreme environments and to survive extreme punishment. This armor is NOT available to civilians and only used by the Imperial Guard, Army Heavy Assault Units, and Marine Force Recon, requiring a custom fit and unique storage and maintenance. Level 6 Brute of the Oro Convent.]] Level 6 Armor is a bit of a misnomer, as it's a purely human designation for armor that is light-years above any human technology. Level 6 Armor refers to the special Seeker Armor used EXCLUSIVELY by the Order of Seekers. Little is known about this armor, other than it's made of Orovium, which makes it light enough to be a second skin, but can take a direct blast from a small tactical nuke, though there's theories that there was more to the story, as the Seeker in question was a psychic. the armor is rigged with a self destruct in the event the Seeker is killed, preventing capture of the technology. Category:Starter File